A new class of inorganic polymers, the poly(fluorolkoxyorganophosphazenes), have been introduced that exhibit the potential to be excellent candidates as hemocompatible biomedical polymers for the cardiovascular system. In an effort to exploit this potential and further elucidate the defining parameters of hemocompatibility these polymers will be utilized in correlating the interrelationships between the effects of molecular motion, side chain and segmental molecular backbone, of the polymer and the initial adsorption of the blood plasma proteins. The degree and type of side chain and molecular backbone motion will be documented by dynamic and conventional mechanical spectroscopy, systematically as a function of side chain crosslinking and temperature. The absorption of the blood plasma proteins on these polymers will be followed, with time, as a function of molecular motion, by placing them in an extracorporeal shunt and by using labeled plasma proteins. Additionally the effect of systematically changing the degree and types of molecular motion on the surface chemistry and physics of the poly(fluoralkoxyorganophosphazenes) will be studied and correlated with the observed protein deposition.